criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/In Memoriam of Miss Loukas, Faded into a Swarm
Spring Fields, November 17th, Explosion Day (A female police officer walks out of the Grimsborough Police Department’s Spring Fields precinct depressed. Looking at the sun about to set, she dejectedly goes to a blue and white police car and uses the keys to unlock it. She then goes inside the car and brushes her hair back as she places the key in the car. Unknown to the woman, a mysterious black figure with earmuffs is seen hiding near another police car, expecting the woman to start up the car. Mia Loukas looks at herself in the car’s rear-view mirror dejectedly) Officer Mia Loukas (Grimsborough PD Beat Cop); Age: 24, Height: 5'6", Weight: 135 lbs, Blood: B+ (Mia sighs and turns on the car with the ignition key. Unfortunately, the car suddenly explodes, killing her instantly before she can even notice. Everything goes to black, with sounds of burning and satanic laughter being heard. Suddenly, Mia wakes up with lights shining on her, confused of what’s happening to her. She sees a vending machine on her left and ladles on her right ) Mia: Where am I? (Mia is seen on an autopsy table, fully nude) Mia: Why am I sleeping on this bed? I was out for a drive this afternoon, and I borrowed Rook’s car again after what happened... (The door opens, revealing a coroner) Coroner: (reading a file) Let’s see... Today’s date is the 17th, 4:30 PM. File number 68. (lowers down the file, revealing a familiar face) I, Dr. Martine Meunier, will be handling the case. (Mia becomes shocked of the familiar face and becomes a bit scared) Martine: We have an adult woman, ranging in her early to mid-20s. Her identity is unknown. (putting on a face mask) Judging by the state of her skin and the recent events leading to this body, it’s been nearly an hour since her death. I will now begin the autopsy to determine the cause of her death. (Martine walks away while Mia becomes disturbed of this event) Mia: Martine...? What are you talking about? Don’t you recognize me? SHINE! Martine: Although her body is found near a burned car, she is barely burnt, so she couldn’t have been killed here. Mia: Wh- Wh- Where am I? What is going on here?! Martine! Martine! What’s happening?! (Martine reveals several surgery tools that scare Mia. Mia tries to escape, but suddenly can’t move at all) Mia: (scared) I can’t move... My fingers... My body... What in the world is... (Martine gets a scalpel and prepares to autopsy Mia) Mia: (becoming increasingly scared) Hey, Martine! Are you listening to me?! What’s happening to me! Please, tell me it’s a joke! What are you doing?! (Martine nonchalantly slices Mia open, making her scream in pain and having tears come out of her tears) Mia: Why won’t my body move?! How could she do this to me?! This pain... I-It HURTS! (Mia’s blood spills out and flows into a drain) Martine: The cause of death is a shrapnel wound reaching the liver. Even though the car she’s near to has killed her, there are no marks indicating hesitation, so we can rule out suicide. (puts away bloody scalpel) Next, I’ll dissect his abdomen and check inside, just in case. Mia: (in pain, tearfully) Martine... please... (Martine removes Mia’s liver without any thought and looks at it in wonder, making Mia look at it in pain) Martine: Her liver is healthy. It’s a very nice color. (Martine puts away the liver and picks up a bone saw) Mia: (pleading) No... No... God, please... Please... NO! NO! NOOOOO!!!! (Martine activates the bone saw and cuts through a helpless and weakened Mia) Mia: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (A distortion appears as Mia dies and she finds herself in a highway surrounded by several thugs and gangsters) Mia: W- W- Where am I?! What is this place? (Mia looks at her bloodied hands and sees many of them with sinister looks) Gangster 1: (sadistically smirking) Fredo, what can we do about this young lady? Ripe for the picking isn’t she? Gangster 2: (cackles maniacally) Yeah, why not enjoy a 1-hour gang rape special? Rape is bad for starters, but gang rape’s a one-way ticket of joy! (The gangsters laugh, while Mia looks at them fearfully) Mia: What’s happening to me? Who are you?! Gangster 3: (hissing like a snake) Should we kill her, or show her in a crucifix to tell them sinnin’ shits? Gangster 4: (smacking his lips) Her organs will be fuckin’ good for the market, you know. Maybe the “United” or shit will accept them. I heard he had a bitch doctor doing all his load. (The gangsters start debating on Mia, who looks at them in fear. Suddenly, their leader, Fredo Mancini, appears with a cigar on his mouth) Fredo: Quiet, my chaotians! We’re all here for a speciality. The woman’s only the message. We follow one code: No border. No order. No master. Mia: What? Inner Chaos: No border. No order. No master. Mia: (scared) Wh- Wh- Who are you?! (tries to back away) Stay away from me! Fredo: (confronts Mia with a sinister smirk) Hmmm... (feels her face and chuckles before aiming a Desert Eagle to her head) Allow me to enlighten you. COCK! Mia: No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Everything starts to distort as Fredo shoots Mia in the head, killing her. However, Mia is seen in a unknown area, where she has her head concealed in a bag while whimpering in fear in her eyes. The area is revealed to be a execution area, where a terrorist brutally decapitates her with a machete, causing everything to distort again. More deaths of Mia are shown, such as getting thrown into a fence that impales her, being crushed multiple times by motorcycles, exploding upon touching a doorknob, falling off a building, having her head sliced into pieces by a laser collar trap, being burnt to death by a satellite laser, and getting her body obliterated by spinning energy in a deserted area by pink entity, which pummels her to death. Mia is finally seen in the countryside panicking and seeing a young girl holding her teddy bear) Young Girl: Why are you hunched over, miss? Does your tummy hurt? Mia (panting in a panicked matter, thinking) H- How many times am I going to die?! Wh- When am I going to be attacked next, and from where?! Step. Mia: (backing away) S- Stay back! Step. Mia: (backing away) Stay away! (The girl becomes curious and concerned for Mia, now mentally unstable and paranoid) Mia: S- Stay... STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!! (A white flash covers up Mia, turning everything white. Red pieces then arrive out of nowhere to form the month, day, and year) May 24th, 2019, Present Day (On a TV screen, the logo of CCN in a shape of a cube appears and spins around in multiple directions) CNN Voice: And now, back to CCN, Grimsborough’s daily refreshing news channel! (The cube stops and opens up a square-shaped hole that zooms in to reveal two smiling handsome news anchors) News Anchor 1: Good afternoon, I’m Mick Farland... News Anchor 2: ...And I’m Pearl Joys. Mick: Today’s broadcast came to this question: If something lost was found, then what any ideas do you have to figure what this something belongs to? Pearl: Most recently, the ruins belonging to the lost city of Xerda were mysteriously ravaged and reconstructed in a quickened period of time by something mysterious. Mick: That source of the event was unknown, but what’s more mysterious is the skeleton of Stella Ziarati, which has been found lying near the Xerdan arena, despite being cremated by her family a year ago. People claim it to be a prop or a model, but it’s the real deal for sure! Pearl: Well, there has been a lot strange events happening around Grimsborough, Mick, but we know the Conspiracy Crusaders are always here for us! (As the two talk, screens involving specific events show up, including Xerda, Stella Ziarati, and the Grimsborough PD team or the Conspiracy Crusaders) Pearl: Folks, if you ever see a big problem coming into your way, don’t be a stranger and do a cry for help for the Conspiracy Crusaders! Mick: And on other news... (Mick is seen talking on several TV inside the screens of a TV store. A few people are seen looking at it) Cynical Dude: Ha. Cops being superheroes? Conspiracy Crusaders? How much do these tryhards try to succeed if they can’t save a whole city five months ago? Relaxed Man: Well, I wouldn’t be surprised of what they’re doing. It’s like the Avengers we have, but in Grimsborough. Unsure Woman: Shouldn’t we just move on like normal until they fight another superpowered villain? I mean, come on, they’ve kicked the crap out of ROZETTA before! 12:45 PM, Grimsborough Landfill (A group of landfill security and police is seen carrying a body bag containing a unknown corpse, who somehow got in the dump. The people then go outside and place it on a stretcher before unzipping it to reveal a deceased Philip Hoover, whose body is rotting, fully bled out, and has a Berzelium sword still stuck on his neck from his last battle with the team. Security Guard: Goddamn... What did I told you not to show me that thing? Police Officer 1: (checking Hoover’s ID Card) His name is Philip Hoover. 40 years old, single, and was once a laboratory head back in Belgium before working for Rozetta Pierre. Police Officer 2: Do you know this man, Officer Jorge? Jorge: Well, this dump’s not the only one with all of the bodies popping around here for no reason! (The officers examine the Berzelium sword still stuck in Hoover’s neck, which glows ominously) 12:50 PM, The Greens (Nathan is seen walking on the sidewalk with drones flying, many people passing by, and cars driving through the road. Nathan sits down on a bus stop bench with a few people around here and ponders) Nathan: (thinking) It’s been a day after ROZETTA died, but what the things I’m seeing are way out of control: first, my friends and I encountered a dead person, and now I’m getting these strange phone texts out of nowhere. (Nathan takes out his phone and unlocks it. He taps on the text messaging app and looks at several messages belonging to an anonymous user. Nathan sets his eyes on the messages and combines them in his thoughts) Anonymous Messages: (1) Nathan Pandit. (2) Rita Estevez. (3) The lady in black. (4) Mick & Pearl. (5) Prisoner. (6) Undead Lawyer. (7) Ms. Kusama. (8) Absolute Unit. (9) Gary Stu. (10) Deadpool. Nathan: I don’t get it. What are with these names? (A message appears) Anonymous Message: I assume you’re reading them, Mr. Pandit? If you are, good. I have something to tel you. Anonymous Message: About Message #3: Meet me at Pear Garden. I have evidence beneficial for you. Nathan: Well, whatever it is, something is up with this guy. Rook told me about people with powers before, being Homo superiors, affected by Berzelium, having Stands, and other weird things happening out there changing their DNA. Anyways, let’s do this. The IPear headquarters is only a 20-minute jog, but I can go. (Nathan and the others get out of their seats and the bus stops by, opening its doors for them. They then enter the bus, which closes and drives off) 6 minutes and 16 seconds later... (The bus stops by Pear Garden and Nathan drops by along with a few people. Nathan walks to the path leading to the entrance of the HQ, but...) Angry Man: Hey, you! Over there! (Nathan turns to see current IPear CEO, Eoin Cafferey, furious and pointing at Nathan) Nathan: (a bit apologetic) Oh, sorry, have I done something wrong? Eoin: The only thing wrong is my wall! Come take a look! (Nathan walks with Eoin to see a T-Mobile symbol spray painted on the wall, with various people taking photos of it. Nathan looks in bewilderment of this) Nathan: T-Mobile? That’s way off the line. Eoin: I know, right? Having to deal with DreamLife’s VR nonsense is bad enough, but this?! Even everybody’s taking pictures of it! We’ve been fair on this phone company for quite some time, but since when the hell did this become a monopoly a of the sudden! (ranting) This company was created by Paul when he tried to help us too! Not even Jobs couldn’t make it trending at all when Paul had that enough technology to modify phone into newer ones! I’ve been learning and learning over these years of my idol and brother to learn about the complexity of his phones, pads, computers, and other technology! If T-Mobile wants to do some crazy... (Eoin continues ranting nonstop while Nathan notices a QR code concealed in the graffiti. Nathan opens up a QR code reader app and scans it, which reveals all known sights of T-Mobile stores) Nathan: So that might be another lead on this Jane Doe... It better be. I don’t wanna to have this guy creep me out even more! Anonymous Message: You got the code? Nathan's Message: For all the T-Mobile stores in Grimsborough? Anonymous Message: Your Jane Doe can be anywhere. She can be doing something suspicious around the city. Nathan's Message: But why let me do the dirty work? Do you even know me? And how did you got my number? Anonymous Message: You’re going to waste time. Go find all of the stores for the woman. Besides, if I had you search all of time, I wouldn’t be investigating in the first place. Nathan: (puts away his phone and sighs) Well, I don’t wanna act like Jones, but I could really go for a dozen cookies right now! It’s been about six hours since I’ve eaten some good crème brûlée! (While Nathan uses his phone to search for the “Jane Doe”, he walks away from Pear Garden to find any stores. In a car several yards away from the HQ, the blond tourist is seen holding binoculars to see Nathan while using his phone and laptop. The tourist then uses a vacuum to clear any dust, bits, or trash left behind in the car before driving off) Thirty minutes later... (Nathan and Ramirez are seen inside a bakery cafe sitting on a table drinking coffee and eating half-moon cookies and mint cookies respectively) Eduardo Ramirez, Private Investigator (Grimsborough PD's Consultant); Age! 46, Height: 5'2", Weight: 135 lbs, Blood: AB+ Ramirez: You know, Nathan, it’s good to have you back! I couldn’t imagine how Arturo, Alfonso, Pelo, and Percy will react on seeing your handsome genuine face. Nathan: (laughs a bit) Since when didn’t I become nice? I was just at the negative place at the negative time! (Nathan and Ramirez laugh at the joke. People noticing them quickly turn away in fear or annoyance, not wanting to go near Nathan) Nathan: Alright, you may be thinking that we’re currently the only people out there with superpowers, even that psychic girlfriend, but I have something urgent to talk about. Ramirez: Go on. Nathan: Here’s the thing: (shows his phone to Ramirez) A while ago, that guy had sent me a bunch of messages that targeted me and other unknown people, including one of our friends! Ramirez: (in disbelief) Wait, you and Rita are on that list? But how? Nathan: I don’t know, but it looks like she’s hiding something from us. Though we don’t wanna get off-topic this time, so let’s continue with the third message. (reveals the QR code, which has the locations of the T-Mobile stores) You see, that guy wanted me to find that “Jane Doe” in every T-Mobile store out in Grimsborough, but that’s nearly impossible! Everybody can wear black out there! Ramirez: Well, dark shades of blue look like they’re black. Nathan: True, true, but what are we going to do, Eduardo? What if we can’t find our “Jane Doe”?! Ramirez: I would hit myself in the frying pan if I were that confused right now, but who wouldn’t call failure an option? Nathan: Seriously Ramirez, I... Wait. You have superpowers, don’t you? Ramirez: Si, but I’m no hackerman, so I’ll have to use my Spidey-Drone (shows a mini-map of Grimsborough) to scan for our “'Jane-Doe'” in any T-Mobile store while you go to the nearest ones in our destination. Are we clear? Nathan: How would I never let you down? I’m always here for them! (The two friends do their handshake) Nathan and Ramirez: (finishes the handshake) Yeah! (After eating and drinking what they bought, the two come out of the bakery cafe, with Ramirez going into an alleyway to change into his Spider-Man while Nathan goes on ahead to find the nearest T-Mobile store. Ramirez, now wearing his superhero clothes, web-swings from building to building as some people turn their heads to see him. Mick Farland comes out of the bakery cafe talking to someone on his phone) Mick: Yeah. Yeah. I’ll be there. See ya. (Mick ends his call. He suspiciously looks at a faraway Nathan for a moment) Mick: T-Mobile? Why would somebody like him be interested in some middle-class phone company? (stroking his chin) Unless... Mick Farland (News Anchor); Age: 32, Height: 5'9", Weight: 160 lbs, Blood: A+ Woman in Phone Booth: Hey, perv! Are you going to stand here or what? (Mick notices that he’s standing near the woman inside the phone booth, about to call someone) Mick: Oops, my bad. (quickly walks away, leaving shining flakes of chrome behind) (During the search for the T-Mobile woman, Nathan quickly jogs through the city while leaving behind red dashes that form his path while Ramirez web-swings to the T-Mobile stores and his drone flies around. The man calling Nathan also drives around the cit to find the stores and Mick joins in too, stalking Nathan while pretending to read a book to hide his cover. Nathan enters a store and tries to find the woman in black by examining the employees, but he sees a crowd of fans rushing towards him and gets run over. Nathan gets up and much to his displeasure, sees a crowd ogling and cheering over a new valuable T-Mobile credit card displayed on a stand. Even Nathan sees the employees excited of and near the card, much to the veterinarian’s annoyance. As Nathan leaves to another store, Mick falls off a tree and follows him) (Ramirez enters a T-Mobile store and scans the employees and their identities working at the store. However, some kids with their parents notice him) Kid 1: Hey, it’s Spider-Man! Kid 2: I need his autograph! Can we, mom? Ramirez: Aye aye aye... not again. Kid 3: He’s my hero! Spider-Man, your movies rocks! (Kids start surrounding Ramirez, who becomes a bit worried while their parents try to ease their children) Kid 4: Stop pushing! Kid 5: Can’t I have your autograph! Kid 6: This is unbelievable! Ramirez: Alright, kids. One at a time! One at a time! (While Ramirez is busy, the Spidey-Drone searches through the nearest T-Mobile stores while keeping an eye out for the “Jane Doe”. When the Spidey-Drone flies to another store in the University district, an employee notices it crawling on the floor) T-Mobile Employee: Hey! (The employee tries to catch the Spidey-Drone, but it quickly crawls to the wall to get away from him. The employee glares at the drone and throws a dart at it, but the drone quickly dodges. The employee then throws three more of them, but the drone drops down and flies off, much to the man’s frustration. The man messaging Nathan drives to one of the T-Mobile stores and gets out of his car. Vines manifest out of his sleeves and touches the ground, causing some paper, plastic, dust, rocks, and dried bird droppings to gather up to reveal a map of all known T-Mobile stores in Grimsborough, which is large enough to take up space of the section of the sidewalk. The man looks around for any other people and takes a look at the makeshift map, consisting of him being the dot and Jane Doe’s location, marked by a circle on a T-Mobile store. The man then goes to his car and leaves) Many tiring paces later... (Nathan and Ramirez are seen near a T-Mobile store, exhausted and frustrated) Nathan: We’ve looked through almost every store all around the districts of Grimsborough, and nothing! How many stores have we searched? Ramirez: 50? 100? 200? I don’t know, but I got my Spider-Drone to catch any evidence of our mystery woman! (Unfortunately, the Spider-Drone unexpectedly dies out) Ramirez: Ay, caramba! I forgot to recharge it this morning! I was so tired of what happened last night, that this happened! You know, I think this guy who messaged you is tricking you to waste our time. We shouldn’t trust them, you know. Nathan: It’s alright, Ramirez. I know what a man or woman looks like if they do something shady. Maybe we can still hang out tomorrow, there’s still time to... RING! RING! RING! Nathan: Oh, wait one minuto. (answers phone call) Hello? Anonymous Messenger: If you’re still passing time by either slacking off or doing what I said seriously, then drop all of it. Nathan: (sarcastic) Wow, I was really hoping for an exciting gift for our services. Anonymous Messenger: Just to cut to the chase, I obviously found your Jane Doe. She’s currently near the apartment area of the Greens, you know, for the former homeless people. Chop chop. There’s no time for flaking around. Just go there and find her. (The call ends) Nathan: Alright, at least we won’t have to bother to look for ALL of the T-Mobile stores. (checks his phone) 2:11. Ramirez: But what about the time we need to get there? He didn’t say anything about the time. Nathan: But we do have working time. We checked those stores, right? The opening time’s 9:00 AM and closing time’s 5:00 PM. So we have only have 2 hours and 38 minutes left. Ramirez, think you can lend me a hand? Ramirez: (puts on his Spider-Man mask) You got it, compañero. But primero, (takes out web-shooter cartridges) my web-shooters need some recarga. Make sure you don’t eat something rotten, this is going to be one fast ride... 30 sickening minutes later... (Ramirez is seen web-swinging to the T-Mobile carrying Nathan, who is looking at the scene in surprise while trying not to lose his lunch) Ramirez: And here’s our stop! (Ramirez swings to the top of a building while Nathan is about to lose it) Nathan: No! No! No! No! No! No! No! (Ramirez reaches the top and lets go of Nathan, who goes to the other edge of the apartment to vomit, much to Ramirez’s discomfort) Ramirez: Oh, come on, Nathan, didn’t I warned you not to eat something? Nathan: I didn’t! The gravity curves makes me sick! (Nathan takes out a napkin and cleans his mouth before rushing into the apartment to go downstairs. Ramirez shrugs and swings over some houses and apartments until he sees a large phone store) Ramirez: (lands on the sidewalk, far from the store) There aren’t any T-Mobile stores around here in Grimsborough, as IPear phones were favored more to the public. There isn’t much monopoly to these companies, Verizon and Samsung included, but big companies like Apple are really kicking it up a notch! If the “Jane Doe” is hiding in here, then I must arrive here with my identity undiscovered, so she won’t see me here. I better hope Nathan arrives soon. (Ramirez goes into an alley to change. A bus stops near the store and drops off Mick, who turns around to look for any people following him. Thinking the coast is clear, Mick enters the store, not knowing that the caller is spying on him with binoculars on another building) Current Locations of Jane Doe's Investigators: Nathan Pandit (running through the streets to find the T-Mobile store; 103 meters away), Eduardo Ramirez (near the store, but has to change first; 8 meters away), Mick Farland (now at the store finding the woman, but isn’t aware of who’s watching him), The Anonymous Messenger (spying on Mick Farland on another building; 37 meters away and 54 feet high) (Inside the building, Mick walks through the store to find the woman. Ramirez, now in his formal wear, enters too. A bald woman with freckles and sunglasses and wearing black clothing and a face mask is seen emotionlessly pressing numbers for the price of the phone a customer brought. The customer then gives her the money, who gives him the change afterwards. Mick, now with a weird ring-shaped drone behind him, scans the store to find the woman. Ramirez browses through many of the employee and customers in the store) Ramirez: Nope. Not there. Uh, uh. Nay. Nada. Close, but blue. Nix. Negatory... Mick: So that lady must be (pointing to the T-Mobile section) in here? (smiles) Well, I, Mick Farland, “The Man of the Hour”, am going to get some breaking news around here! (As Ramirez discreetly checks his web-shooters, Mick quickly dashes by, making Ramirez feel wind coming through his neck and back) Ramirez: (turns to Mick) Huh? What is this distinguished man running for? Wait, could he be after the same objective too? Well, I don’t have much time to speculate on small things, but I better see what’s up with him! (Ramirez quickly goes to where the journalist is moving. Nathan bursts through the store’s entrance weary and sees Ramirez running into the T-Mobile section) Nathan: (following Ramirez) Ramirez, wait up! (Inside the T-Mobile section of the store, Mick gets his phone and texts someone. Ramirez arrives too along with Nathan seconds later, who is being seen by the bald bespectacled cashier in black. She doesn’t seem to bat an eye on them and watches Nathan talking to Ramirez that is covered by indistinct chatter from the customers. However, the woman sees red distortions of Nathan and Ramirez spotting the woman, the former pointing his finger in realization, along with more people moving along, with Mick quickly leaving the T-Mobile section. The woman starts sweating out of stress and makes a run for it through the door behind her) Nathan: ...maybe we should... (turns to the escaping woman) Hey! (pointing) Where are you going? (Nathan and Ramirez give chase to the woman. Mick notices this too, but he quickly leaves with the crowd while the two chase the woman. Nathan and Ramirez chase the woman on a staircase, with Nathan quickly jumping to the stair railings before struggling to pick himself up while Ramirez goes to a wall with his shot web before releasing web at the woman’s leg. However, the woman quickly moves away from the web, making it hit another wall) Ramirez: Dang it! (jumps down to the stairs and runs) Nathan, what’s taking so long? Nathan: (struggling with the railings) I’m trying, Eddy! (With some effort, Nathan finally vaults over the railings and chases the woman, who is nearing the door while Ramirez closes in on her) Nathan: Aw hell no, I’m not jumping onto another railing again! (Nathan quickly somersaults to a wall and uses his legs to boost himself up to the woman, who barges through the door and instantly closes it. Nathan lands with Ramirez near the door) Ramirez: Holy smokes, how did you do that? Nathan: I dunno. Prolly the adrenaline, and can this door be saved from two men high on it?! SLAM!!! (Nathan and Ramirez both stumble from charging, but the door does not budge. Nathan, annoyed of this event, realizes something) Nathan: Hey! (attempts to pushes the door and sees some excess metal) She welded the doors shut! Ramirez: Then let’s break it open, shall we? Nathan: No, I have a better idea! (Nathan draws and ignites a black energy sword with white aura emitting around it and cuts the door into a large circle before kicking it down, much to Ramirez’s surprise. The two enter through the opening and find the woman fleeing to the rooftop of another lower building, prompting them to give chase. Meanwhile, Mick, with the drone beside him, quickly jumps to the second floor window of another building before jumping more times to reach the top, finally seeing Nathan and Ramirez go after the woman in other buildings. The man seeing with his binoculars sees the chase and slightly bares his clenched teeth in anger or frustration) Anonymous Messenger: We can’t get enough of the local news people, can’t we? (The man puts away his binoculars and gets his bag before jumping off a building. Nathan and Ramirez continue chasing the woman through the buildings before she jumps down to a vertical lift containing a man painting the building walls) Painter: Hey! (The woman punches the painter and throws him into the building he’s near to before pressing the descend button to go down. The woman then runs through a large area filled with electric tubes, generators, machines, barriers, and trucks with various people in construction caps working. Nathan and Ramirez jump down to see her go) Nathan: Let me guess: Newman Technologies? Ramirez: Right, they’ve been exploiting the underground material from the earthquake ever since it came. They’re constructing something crazy or futuristic with it, and the way they work is a living infierno. Nathan: She’s gonna kill herself, isn’t she? (Nathan and Ramirez go after the woman while Mick, who comes out of a door, notices the two and gives chase) Mick: If these two so-called investigators can try to catch up to have their top story, it should be me! (manifests the drone following him before) The Man of the Hour will find that lady every chance it will take! Nobody’s going to touch me with their greedy hands! (As Mick gets closer to the two and the woman, who climbs over a bunch of packages and then a wall, somebody appears on a forklift spying on the news anchor. Nathan, Ramirez, and Mick quickly jump to higher ground while the woman begins to see a picture of Nathan and Ramirez being dangerously near an electric hazard) Woman: 10 seconds... Only 10 seconds before something goes wrong... (The woman grabs a grenade and activates it before throwing it at Nathan and Ramirez, who quickly notice the grenade) Ramirez: Granada! (Ramirez quickly catches the grenade with his web before throwing it back to the woman, who runs and jumps for safety) BOOOOMMM!!! (The woman is sent flying to the higher platform while Nathan and Ramirez are near some sparkling wires and look in shock) Nathan: Correction: an impulse grenade! It must’ve been in these fields for some time! (Ramirez shoots his web to a wall and grabs Nathan before zipping up to catch up with the woman. Mick runs to and then jumps on a hay bale before jumps on another one that is on a truck. Nathan and Ramirez continue chasing after the woman inside a warehouse. The woman attempts to impede their chase by throwing down a shelf unit, but Nathan slices it in half with his energy sword while Ramirez zips to a window to crash through. Mick follows them too through the warehouse, going through the mess Nathan and Ramirez created. The woman seemingly finds herself with nowhere else to go) Nathan: Stop right here! (Thinking fast, the woman slides down through the glass that show a large electric generator. Nathan and Ramirez slide down too) Nathan: You know, Grimsborough’s landscape is kinda weird with all of these buildings. Ramirez: It’s like stairs, Nathan. We descend and ascend no matter which ground. By the way, hole! (Nathan and Ramirez jump through the hole to find themselves in a factory before chasing the woman, with some working people seeing them. Mick, who is seeing this but unable to follow them, grabs Man of the Hour before lifting himself upwards, allowing him to have sight on the woman, who is now on a catwalk, and Nathan and Ramirez, the former climbing a ladder and the latter swinging up to higher ground. Nathan passes by a few employees to focus on the woman, rejoining Ramirez. Mick drops down on stone ground to see the two chasing the worried woman and gets his camera) Mick: This is going to be great! Headlines are gonna be called, Local Men Chasing An Insane Woman Dressed As George Carlin! Anonymous Messenger: And A Man Who Is Trying Hard To Become An Obstruction! (Mick is suddenly kicked down to a train that comes of the tunnel he is standing on. The man who kicked him jumps down, showing his stern face to the journalist. Mick gets up and dusts off his clothes) Mick: Well, that was rude. For interrupting a good story and nearly breaking my camera, everybody will see me as crazy. (Mick scans the man with his Stand, revealing his name, physical characteristics, personal information, and Stand) Shirley Wilson (S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O Field Expert), Stand: Dupont Purple; Age: 41, Height: 6'5", Weight: 213 lbs, Blood: B-'' Mick: Shirley Wilson? Stand: Dupont Purple? I was hoping for a meet-and-greet sooner or later, but that really takes the cake! Shirley: So you have a Stand power? I knew I would come this close. It’s been a while since Unkrich. Mick: You call this thing a Stand? I was wondering how this works. You know, these purple vines look like some weird decors for your hands, Shirley. Shirley: (manifests Dupont Purple) I have no business with you and your investigations. Leave us be and let us handle it! I’m not letting you risk the chance of getting anybody harmed! Mick: And what? What those people want are the big ones, for sure! I don’t expect snoops like you to teach two dude how to do your job! (As Shirley and Mick are talking, the woman jumps onto a train along with Nathan and Ramirez. The two continue chasing her, who jumps to a metal platform with a ladder before climbing up a wall. Nathan and Ramirez give chase) (Shirley has his revolver on his back and cocks it before staring at Mick coldly. Mick gives out an undaunted look back at the man and steps forward) Mick: So that’s how it is then? Very well, but this won’t take long... ''NAME: Man of the Hour (ザ・マン・オブ・ザ・アワー), USER: Mick Farland (ミック・ファーランド); Destructive Power: C, Speed: C, Range: A, Durability: E, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: B (Shirley and Mick face each other on the train, glaring at each other menacingly. Mick comes closer to Shirley, who is about to attack Mick with his revolver. However, Mick sees what Shirley’s trying to do and immediately attacks first, but Shirley shoots quicker, grazing Mick’s right arm and hitting his right foot, making him collapse) Mick: (clutching his foot) AH DAMMIT!!! My shoe! Why does it have to be my shoe?! Shirley: You said this won’t take long. Now go away, before it gets any worse! Mick: (standing up) Ughh.... Wait, why is my leg feeling funny? And my arm too? How can’t I move them?! Why am I standing?! A bullet went in my shoe! BANG!!! (The bullets bounces off Shirley, who is standing still before firing more rounds at Mick’s chest, making him stumble back. However, Mick doesn’t bleed) Shirley: Impossible. Human skin can’t be that easy to survive bullet wounds, right? (Shirley rids his revolver of the used cartridges for a moment before becoming furious at the news anchor and kicking him several times) Shirley: HEY DUMBASS!!! (kicks) STOP LYING THERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! (kicks) DON’T PLAY DEAD, YOU SCUMBAG! (kicks) I KNOW YOUR DOING SOMETHING! (kicks) I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK! (Shirley prepares to kick Mick one more time, only for him to quickly dodge the attack and suplex him to another train car) Mick: Great, now you’ve ruined my favorite suit! Well actually, it’s as favorite as to my other CCN suits, but that’s just fairly uncivilized, you know. Like I come here everyday to get one... (As Mick is talking, he is smashed into a tunnel, but he surprisingly smashes through it without any considerable damage for 30 seconds. Mick then comes out of the tunnel unscathed, but a bit confused of what’s going on and notices something strange) Mick: Hey, where did that man go? (Nathan and Ramirez go up a giant staircase to chase the woman, who then goes into a office building on the right side, prompting the heroes to chase after her. Inside the building, Curtis Newman is seen in a large meeting room with many other inventors, geniuses, and engineers from his company, Newman Technologies, S.A.R.A., Hayes Engineering Solutions, and other companies, including Jake Hayes and Mortimer Pickering) Jaken Hayes (Owner and CEO of Hayes Engineering Solutions); Age: 47 (biologically 46), Height: 6'0", Weight: 180 lbs, Blood: B+ Mortimer Wesley Pickering (S.A.R.A. Geologist); Age: 62, Height: 6'0", Weight: 158 lbs, Blood: O+ Jake: Alright, continuing the underground city project: “Terraria” is going to be big, which may be approximately 15 years of planning and building ahead. Curtis: “Terraria” expand from New York to Illinois in these 15 years, but the future developments of our technology may make it bigger, like that big mining drill we’ve never used for a couple of years, yet we still keep making tonnes of them and even that transparent floor that looks like glass, but is very pickaxe proof! Coordinating Inventor: Actually, we have 67 of them. (The engineers look at the 67 drills before looking down at the glass floor, seeing a very deep abyss) Uneasy Engineer: So uh... what’s with that pitch blackness? Mortimer: Obsidian, of course. Actually puts up with the illusion of levitation, but it’s only a leg deep. For some reason, all of this is so clumped together, that it’s impossible to remove something like this. Ramirez: HEY! Stop right here! (Suddenly, the woman dashes by the geniuses, who turn to see her along with Ramirez and Nathan, annoyed and surprised) Mortimer: Ramirez? Curtis: (sarcastic) Well, that’s a touching reunion. (The woman is seen on a elevator trying to escape while Nathan follows her with another elevator in the same office building. Ramirez is seen outside the building climbing while the elevators quickly ascend. At the top, Nathan confronts the woman, who reveals a M1911 at Nathan before firing. However, Nathan draws his sword and barely dodges every bullet the woman fires before Ramirez comes to the top. The woman unloads her magazine and runs off to the edge of the building while reloading. Nathan rushes at the woman, but she shoots his right arm, left hip, right shoulder, and the edge of his left ear before having her gun sliced off by Nathan. He then falls off the building while the woman runs off) Ramirez: NATHAN! NOOO!!! (Ramirez catches Nathan with his web, pulling him back, and throws a web bomb at the woman, who sees red distortions of its movements. She then dodges the bomb, but...) BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SPLOSSSSHHH!!!! (...the woman is sent flying down to a vegetation field before hitting the back of a billboard, now stuck with several webs. Ramirez helps up Nathan, who groans in pain from the injuries) Nathan: Frick. (spits out blood) That really sucked... Ramirez: It’s alright, Nathan. I can take out the bullets and seal your wounds with my web. Maybe it might stop the bleeding. Nathan: No, don’t! (Ramirez takes out the bullets on Nathan’s arm, hip, and shoulder, making him scream in pain. Ramirez then webs up Nathan’s wounds) Nathan: (panting) I can just handle it myself, you know... You don’t have to be that fast. (Ramirez and Nathan go through the vegetation field on another building and confront the webbed woman, now nervous) Nathan: Now let’s see who’s the woman behind the mirrors. (Nathan and Ramirez take off the sunglasses, face mask, and thinly disguised bald-cap to reveal a familiar woman, who has red glowing eyes and forehead and is scared of the two) Ramirez: (gasps) MIA?! Nathan: (concerned) Mia? Ma’am, what’s wrong? Mia: (scared) W- W- W- What do you want?! Get away from me! DON’T LOOK AT ME!! STAY AWAY FROM MEEEE!!!!! (Nathan stares at Mia, disturbed of her behavior as a black and white aura glows around him) To be continued... Category:Blog posts